


please don't tell my lover

by theonline



Category: Bastille
Genre: F/M, i don't even know what to tag this i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonline/pseuds/theonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic where Dan likes to get off wearing women's underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't tell my lover

**Author's Note:**

> An anon was like 'hey can you post that sub dan fic u wrote on ao3' and i was like 'sure' so here it is. 
> 
> i wrote it in like an hour and i didn't edit it i just posted it and the woman doesn't even have a name so there's that.
> 
> title credit to Empires thanks guys.

It started out with little things: pairs of underwear would go missing one at a time, for a couple days at the most, then they’d be back without rhyme or reason. She never asked about it because the underwear, the skimpy, lacy ones she saved for date nights, would always turn up. Sometimes her lipstick would be uncapped. She never wore the bright red anymore, anyway.

She ignored the fact that these things only happened when Dan was home. 

He’d kiss her before she went off to work and watch from the door as she drove off. Sometimes when she came home, she would notice that his lips looked raw and red, and his neck would be pink. Other times he looked flustered and wide-eyed and she could see that he was half hard through his jeans. His blush would creep from under his shirt, up his neck, and to his cheeks and she couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or horny. Maybe even both.

He looked so pretty when she caught him. She felt bad for lying about when she was coming home, obviously, but she wasn’t sure if Dan was cheating, or possible something else. She found him, reclined on the bed, wearing the black lace ruffle panties she had bought last week. His lips were red from biting them and from the lipstick he had put on, which had smeared all over his teeth. His was palming himself through the underwear, his other hand tugging on his hair.

She told him he looked beautiful. He tried to scramble for a blanket to cover himself up, but instead she walked over to the bed and kissed him, lipstick wiping off onto her mouth. 

"It’s fine, you’re fine," she whispered against Dan’s lips.  She kissed him again, pushing her tongue between his lips and tasting the lipstick. She began kissing down his body, cooing that he looked beautiful and gorgeous and pretty, and giggling against the waistband of the panties when she felt his cock twitch under her.

“You know you’ve been bad, right,” she said. A small noise got caught in Dan’s throat and he looked down at her, her face still in a small smirk. She raised her eyebrows and he hummed in agreement.

“Wearing my clothes, using my makeup. Who said you could?” She came back up and started to leave dark bruises under his jaw.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

“I don’t think you are.” She lightly ran a finger up his shaft through the underwear and he gasped. She heard him whisper a ‘please’ as he arched his hips up to try and rub himself against her. She let him.  She continued to let Dan do so until she had mapped out a trail of hickies from under his jaw to the hollow in his throat.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so, okay?”

“Okay.” His breaths were shaky as she made her way back down between his thighs.

She slowly slid off her panties to his ankles. Dan’s dick was the same blushed color as his stomach. She licked the pre-come off the head and he grabbed onto the sheets, trying not to buck his hips up. She watched his chest tighten as she gradually began to take him all in her mouth, sliding only the head in and out of his mouth. She spat on his cock, watching it roll down to the base as it slicked him up so she could use her hand as well.

His moans were low and guttural and she flicked her tongue over his head, making him gag her. She stopped, letting him whimper and beg for more.

“Be good.” His eyes were glassy and he looked at her through his lashes. His cheeks were dark red and his neck was almost the same color. She kissed him again, making sure he could taste himself as he moaned against her tongue.

She sat back on her heels, Dan watching curiously. She began to lick and suck on two of her fingers until they glistened with spit.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough?”

Dan nodded his head feverously. She pressed the two fingers against his entrance. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please, fuck, fucking god yes. He sounded close to tears. She pushed one finger in slowly and Dan slid himself to give her better access. She worked him in and out, curling her finger against his prostate when she found it. Dan’s knuckles were white from clenching onto the pillows so hard. After a couple minutes she added the second finger. His moans were mixed in with small whines and he started to rock his hips against her fingers to match her rhythm as she continued to fuck him. She cooed at him again, telling him how he looked so pretty for her.

She could tell he was getting close because his moans were getting louder and louder until they filled the whole room and Dan was begging to come, saying that he needed to. She took his cock in her free hand and let him fuck himself into it.

“Come for me baby,” she purred. A look of relief washed over his face as he came on his stomach. She kissed him languidly, saying he did so well and calling him beautiful over and over and over.


End file.
